Silus's Abomasnow
| gender = Female | caught = Hora Route 9 | type = / | ability = | location = With Silus | evolution = Spent 1''' episode as Snover | evolve1 = Skip to My Snover! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = Skip to My Snover! | movie debut = | type1 = #78C850 | type2 = #98D8D8 }} '''Silus' Abomasnow (マシューのユキノオー, Mashū no Yukinooh) is the thirteenth Pokémon caught by Silus in the Hora region. Background Abomasnow originally debuted in Skip to My Snover!, as a wild , part of a pack of Snover and Abomasnow, which was stealing food due to all the berries on Route 9 dying out. It then stole Silus' backpack, causing the group to give chase. However, upon retrieving the backpack, they noticed that Snover was greatly upset, as it was still very hungry, and so Silus offered it an . This act of kindness caused Snover to evolve into Abomasnow. The group parted, but Abomasnow decided to follow them, saving them from the Team Rocket trio, before deciding to join up with Silus. Biology As Snover Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. As a female, it was two-thirds white. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pine cones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. As Abomasnow Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pine cones. Personality As Snover, it lived up to its species reputation of being curious, walking right up to Silus' group and stealing their food. Perhaps its defining trait, is that it is a very emotional Pokémon, being moved to tears after Silus reclaimed his backpack, and then, in a reversal of moods, showing great gratitude, when Silus offered it a berry; going so far as to evolve. As Abomasnow, this affectionate personality isn't diminished, as it hugs Silus to show its appreciation. Abomasnow dislikes its Pokéball, only going inside when it is exhausted, injured, or when there are size constraints. Otherwise it prefers to walk, carrying Silus on its right shoulder. Clair claims this is because Abomasnow considers Silus a member of its pack. This behavior, mysteriously, subsides by Brave for Braviary!, as it is seen in its Pokéball from then on. Abilities As Snover As it was only briefly seen as Snover, its abilities aren't well known. Snover was shown to be incredibly agile, able to dodge Silus's Charmander's Flamethrower attack with ease, and then return fire, driving Charmander back despite its double type disadvantage. It also had the Ability , allowing it to conjure up snowstorms at will. As Abomasnow As Abomasnow, its abilities increase. It retains the Ability, Snow Warning, and also gains several new, more powerful, attacks. Moves Appearances Trivia * Abomasnow sets a couple of firsts for Silus; ** It is his first Pokémon to be caught in its final stage of evolution. ** It is the first evolved Pokémon he has caught in the wild. ** It is the first Pokémon he caused to evolve before catching it. * Abomasnow is the second Pokémon of Silus' to evolve in the same episode it debuted in, the other being his Grotle, which was also a Grass-type Pokémon. * In many ways, Abomasnow can be seen as a replacement for Grotle and Glaceon, both of whom Silus sent home shortly before Abomasnow's capture, as it has both of their typings. * Abomasnow is the first Pokémon to be a character-of-the-day. External Links Category:Pokemon